Memories
by AnythingInterestingIWillRead
Summary: He wants to remember more than anything, but he can't. Just snips of his past life. It's times like these where he sits watching the waves crash against the shore, searching for his lost memories. One-Shot


**I basically wrote this to end my frustration on how the Son of Neptune STILL isn't out yet. ****Okay, um… I guess I should be writing my other story right now which I haven't updated in like 6 months, but I don't feel inspired by that story right now. Which is why I wrote this. I know Percy is OOC and more moody but remembers, he doesn't know who he is. After all, if you didn't have your memories and the Romans hated you, you would be moody too. Anyways, sorry if he is OOC and if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes. This is basically a drabble for me to make me confident about my writing again so sorry if it's short. Anyways, onto the story! By the way, it's rated T just in case.**

* * *

><p><strong>Memories<strong>

A boy stood in the woods staring at the moving waves. The ocean calmed him, made him think more clearly. And he had a lot to think about.

For the last 2 month that he had been here, at this place where he was treated like dirt, he had been lonely. Not knowing where he came from and who he is was the most painful thing he had ever experienced.

It was like torture, like his own mind had shut off and he was left with nothing but a faint memory of who he was. He had tried remembering, but nothing came to mind, just faint, glimpses at his previous life.

The first thing he remembered was the name of his sword. Riptide. He remembered his name, Percy Jackson, but didn't know anything about his life. He quickly found out he was invincible and that he was a great sword fighter, but nothing mattered. Nothing mattered because he didn't know who he was.

He was told that he was the son of Neptune, the god of the sea, one of the big three. Personally, he didn't think he was any different from the rest of him. His "dad" hadn't talked to him about anything, not even when he begged him to have some of his memory back. He had stopped sacrificing some food to his dad a long time ago. Why bother? If he didn't even tell him why he always thought of his dad as Poseidon, then why should he acknowledge him?

Everyday was like a prison. He had a regular routine, get up, eat, train, eat, train, and then go to bed. Whenever he was training, he didn't even try for what was the point? If he beat the opponent, they would still hate him, so why attract the attention?

The only time he felt bad was when Lupa looked at him, with disappointment in he eyes, like she was hoping he would be better. But still, all the Romans cared about was about the person named Jason and as long as he wasn't Jason, they made his life miserable.

It was like the Romans wanted him to be like this. So far, they had been nothing but discouraging. Whenever he would ask them a question about his previous life, they would glare at him and ask what was the point of remembering his past. And what was most frustrating was that he didn't know what the point was.

What if his past was horrible? Wouldn't it be better if he didn't know? But there was something, a string a hope attaching him with his memories. He knew that there was something, something in his past that would fill the emptiness that he felt now. And he was determined to find it.

That thought led him to sit here next to the ocean. He had been doing this for the last 2 weeks and had remembered some things. Some unimportant, but still something.

He remembered a hug. A hug that was strong enough to break his bones. Something felt right about the hug, as if he was close to the person who gave it. And whenever he thought of a bone-crushing hug, he thought of peanut butter. Yes, he remembers peanut butter very clearly.

The next thing he remembered was an electric shock. He remembers it clearly, as if it happened yesterday. It was as it he was fighting with someone, but it didn't feel threatening. The shock is almost playful, and he wished he remembered more.

When he stars into the night when it's dark, a memory comes to mind. The memory of being in total darkness, cold shivers, strange noises, and going so fast it feels like his face is peeling off. Whenever he thinks of it, it's almost like he was holding onto a dog's collar when it happened. But he doesn't know, and that is what tortures him.

Slowly, bit by bit, more and more memories come back. Hair the colour of red with a face he almost can remember, a person yelling "FOOD", blue food, a person trying to stuff his head into the toilet, and lots more snips of his past life.

He remembers names now. Grover, Thalia, Rachel, Nico, and Tyson. Even a dog name Mrs. O'Leary. But something is missing. Something important.

His mind becomes more focused now that he isn't so bent on remembering his past. He quickly becomes the best sword fighter and Lupa sometimes even smiles whenever he passes her. The Romans have become more appreciative of him after he saves them from a drakon. He thinks that it isn't his first time fighting one.

However, he's still not satisfied. Something is missing from his memory. It's like a piece of him is missing, his mind shielding him from the memory.

He becomes bent on finding that memory and spends day after day trying to find something to spark it. He tries everything, from swimming to sword fighting.

Finally exhausted, he leans against a tree, directly on a sharp point. He shouts out in pain for the bark bruised a part of his back. It's like the pain of getting cut by a sword times a thousand and the annoying part is, he doesn't know why it hurts. It shouldn't hurt.

Frustrated, he touches him back and feels blood. He withdraws his hand and sees red. And he remembers.

He remembers blond curls and startling grey eyes. He remembers a smile that lights up the room and a beautiful laugh. He remembers a girl that saves his life and a girl who he trusted his life with. He remembers a scorching kiss that makes the world melt. He remembers a name. Annabeth.

He doesn't have his entire memory back, but he'll give it time. He'll slowly remember everything, but as long as he remembers Annabeth, he'll be alright. After all, he is Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon.

* * *

><p><strong>So…. Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! I basically live on reviews. It's okay if it is constructive criticism but please tell me on what I <strong>**have to improve on. Also, check out my other fanfiction. I'll be updating it this week so don't' worry! Yeah… so basically, REVIEW! Please? I have cookies!**

**AnythingInterestingIWillRead**


End file.
